Level 323
| moves = 35 | target = 125,000 | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 64 }} | moves = 35 }} Difficulty *The jellies in the lower part of the board are difficult to remove since it is easy to get stuck on the lower sections, as there are no teleporters at the bottom to trigger large, unpredictable cascades. *Once there are only a few jellies left to clear, they may be hard to clear with a few moves remaining. *Like all other quadrant levels, it is harder as colour bombs cannot be created.A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. They may only obtained from mystery candies as one is dropped per every five moves, and the odds of obtaining one is approximately 10:1 (less than one per game). Still, it can be extremely hard even with 35 moves (the player needs to hope one comes out of 7 of them). *The player has to clear 64 double jellies in 35 moves. This means that you will need to clear at least 4 single jellies per move.128 single jellies / 35 moves = 3.6 single jellies per move Stars Strategy *Try to prevent the lower sections from having no moves. Try to keep them alive by manipulating the corresponding upper section first before making a move there. *In case one of the lower section is stuck, use striped candies to reach the stuck part. A striped+wrapped combination at the lower part is optimal. *If the lower section is playable, use this to generate cascades to clear the upper quadrants. *Striped+Wrapped combinations are reasonably challenging to form. Use this combination whenever you have the opportunity, especially away from the quadrant's edge. *Try to obtain and arrange mystery candies in favourable positions. Whenever one spawns, open it immediately. This level heavily relies on luck. *Colour bombs are precious. If a colour bomb comes out from the mystery candy, save it until it can be combined with a striped candy. *In overall, this level can be extremely difficult due to the high amount of jellies, the quadrant layout, and the low amount of moves. Fortunately, with strategies and using moves to plan favourable moves, this level can be made easier. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs. *The jellies are worth 128,000 points. Hence, an additional 172,000 points for two stars and an additional 222,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Since there are no blockers other than those which may spawn from mystery candies, the only problem is to create huge cascades required to earn enough points. *The need to clear a huge amount of jellies within a few moves requires huge cascades and special candies which in turn gives huge amount of points. This is a must have because four single jellies must be cleared per move. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they are not too useful in helping the player to earn three stars unless the player is lucky to get a colour bomb and a candy bomb from two of the mystery candies. Even then, that will have used up 10 moves and cleared plenty of jellies. Strategy *Always work from the bottom squares to create huge point cascades. *If the player is lucky to get a colour bomb, it needs to be combined with a wrapped candy. Trivia *This level looks like level 33, except the entire board is covered by double jellies, and there are teleporters on the top of the lower section of the board. *This is one of the levels that got buffed to become much more difficult than before. However, this level has recently received ten additional moves to make it easier. *This is the one of the hardest level of all quadrant levels despite having no blockers. However, there are some more hard levels without blockers like 1431 and 1559. *This is the first very hard level without blockers. *This level, along with levels , 887 and , is one of the few quadrant jelly levels in Candy Crush Saga. Eventually, later in the game, super quadrant jelly levels are introduced. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 323 Glitch Version.jpg|Mobile version Level 323 Reality icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Quadrant levels